Fortune or Misfortune
by Mitzia
Summary: The guests of the host club have been talking about Nekozawa's new fortune telling business. The curious bunch led by a ticked off Tamaki head to the Black Magic club to see what's the big deal about the fortunes. Are they what the hosts expect or something completely different?


"Did you get your fortune read by Nekozawa-senpai?"

"Yeah. Did you?"

"Yeah. He told me I'd find love with a blonde man."

"He said I'd make an important decision in a large city with a red haired man."

"Do you think he meant Tamaki-senpai and Kaoru and Hikaru-senpai?"

"Ah! No way! That'd be too cool!"

"Mommy, what are those girls talking about?"

"Nekozawa-senpai's fortune telling. Haven't you been listening to us at all?"

Tamaki took a step back to avoid any sudden wrath of the Shadow King. He wasn't utterly clueless about his senpai's doings. He just couldn't understand why they were so popular.

"Boss, you need to learn there's a world out here too," Hikaru said. He made a hand motion to the rest of the room.

"I am aware of that!" Tamaki said.

"So why are the fortunes so popular?" Honey asked one of his regular customers.

"They give us a better idea of what's to come!" she said.

"Yeah! He told me I'd find love with a blonde boy and Sato-senpai asked me out this morning!" another girl said.

Kyoya adjusted his glasses. "He probably has connections with the upperclassmen," he said.

"Or maybe it's really really true!" Honey said. His customers swooned at the cuteness.

"We should check it out," Kaoru said.

"No no no no! We'll be cursed!" Tamaki yelled.

"I'd love to go see what senpai says," Haruhi mumbled.

Tamaki looked at the female host and pointed a finger in the air. "Alright peasants! We're going to pay a visit to the sorcerer of the kingdom!" the king yelled.

"What kind of fantasy is he living in now?" the twins asked.

"He means Nekozawa," Mori said. Everyone nodded and let out an ah in unison.

After host club activities were over, the hosts tidied up music room three a bit. Then, they headed down the hall to the ominous door that belonged to the Black Magic club.

"So...who wants to open the door?" Tamaki asked nervously.

"My god, you're hopeless," the twins said as they opened the doors.

The room was dark with a few purple candles lot around the edges. A desk with cards scattered across it stood in front of a cloaked figure.

"Oh, the host club? I was wondering when I'd get a visit," the figure said.

"So you were expecting us, Nekozawa-senpai?" Kyoya asked.

"Of course I was. All of your guests have been coming here and they are a very loud bunch. That and nothing can get past the son of an Ootori," Nekozawa said. He gathered up the cards and shuffled them into a deck. "Who wants to go first?"

"Tamaki does," the twins said.

"No I don't! You do!" Tamaki yelled in fear.

"Shouldn't the king go first?" Haruhi asked sarcastically.

He looked at her with starry eyes. She never called him king before and it made him very happy. The blonde gulped and raised a hand. "I will go first!" he announced.

Every host rolled their eyes and Nekozawa smirked. "Alright." He shuffled the deck some more and then split it into three smaller decks on the table. He flipped the top cards on all three piles, revealing a queen of clubs, an ace of diamonds, and an ace of clubs.

"What do they mean?" Honey asked.

"Not only do the cards tell your future, they also tell your past. The queen card represents gossip or spreading information and the queen of clubs is the presence of a brunette," Nekozawa explained.

Tamaki's eyes widened at the accuracy. The only thing he could think of as to what that meant was his early hosting days. Most of the female students were full Japanese girls and had brown hair.

"What do the rest of the cards mean?" Kyoya asked.

"The ace of diamonds means he had to make a tough decision with a gift or offer," Nekozawa said.

Tamaki immediately thought of the time he spent deciding whether or not he should move to Japan away from his mother or stay with her. He crossed his legs and smirked. "You're very good. Now, what's in store for me?"

"You have a hard time communicating with a certain someone," the fortune teller said.

Tamaki's eyes grew wide. After having thought of his mother, he remembered how much he had wanted to see her over the years. After the reading, he might not think it's as easy as he once thought.

Even so, the host club king nodded and push the twins towards the desk. "These hooligans want to go next!" he declared. The Hitachiins glared at their boss and then shrugged.

Nekozawa collected the three decks and shuffled them back into one. After another minute of shuffling, he split it into three decks on the desk. He flipped each of the cards again to show an eight of clubs, nine of clubs, and a queen of clubs.

"I hope the clubs are good sign," Hikaru said.

"That all depends on you," Kyoya said.

"What do they mean?" Honey asked.

"The eight means you got a letter from someone and since it's of the clubs suit, it must not have been a very nice letter."

The twins looked at each other and thought of their previous maid when she left. Although she didn't leave a note, the broken piggy bank could suffice as one.

"The nine means you had to change your mind due to new information."

"That's definitely talking about that one," Kaoru said, pointing to Tamaki.

"What's our future going to be like?" Hikaru asked.

"Well, all I can say is there's going to be a brown haired gossip girl," Nekozawa answered.

To outsiders, people would probably think about their guests. But the host knew better. They knew another brunette was secretly female. The twins were clever enough to figure this out first.

"I'm cool with that," Hikaru said.

"Me too," Kaoru said.

"I want to go next!" Honey cheered. The twins stepped away from the desk so Honey could stand there.

Again, Nekozawa shuffling split the deck into three. He flipped a jack of hearts, the queen of clubs, and an ace of spades.

"Are there more than one queen of clubs in your deck, senpai?" Haruhi asked.

"No. Maybe a brunette is in everyone's future," Nekozawa said.

Everyone immediately turned their attention to Haruhi.

"What does the jack mean?" Honey asked.

"It represents someone you haven't seen in a while. The hearts card represents a lover or someone you cherish deeply."

"Hmm. Ooh! Once I lost Usa-chan for a whole week!" Honey said.

"I suppose that counts as a lover. I don't need to explain what the queen mean, so I'll just skip to the future. The aces spades represents a hard decision you will make in a large town or city."

"What kind of decision?" Hikaru asked.

"Probably something along the lines of will you stay in the city or try something new. Like I said before, it depends on your future and your situation," Nekozawa said.

"Wow, that's so cool! Do Takeshi next!" Honey said. He climbed up on Mori's shoulders as Nekozawa shuffled.

The three cards he had on top of the piles were an ace of diamonds, eight of clubs, and a jack of hearts.

"He got the jack of hearts for his future," Kaoru pointed out.

"His past is pretty simple. The ace of diamonds represents a gift and the eight of clubs is a letter," Nekozawa said.

"Come to think of it, didn't you get an invitation to the Tokyo karate tournament?" Honey asked. Mori nodded.

"The gift must of been his talent and the letter must of been the invitation," Kyoya said.

"Kyoya, why don't you go next? I'm interested to see what your future is," Tamaki said.

Kyoya sighed and adjusted his glasses while Nekozawa had the decks set up. The cards he flipped this time were an eight of clubs, a nine of hearts, and the king of diamondss.

"The eight of clubs again?" the twins sighed.

"Ooh, a nine of hearts! That's the best card in the deck, you know," Nekozawa said.

"What does it mean?" Tamaki asked.

"It means your hearts desire will come true. Since it's a present card, that means it's already coming true," the fortune teller said.

"I wonder what it is," Honey said.

"The king is also an interesting card. It looks like a redhaired man will be in your future."

The Shadow king couldn't help but glare at the twins from the corner of his eyes. "I'll have to keep a closer eye on you two," he said.

"Now only Haruhi is left," Tamaki said.

She began regretting coming along with the hosts as Nekozawa split up the deck. For the final time, he drew a queen of clubs, a nine of clubs, and the king of diamonds.

"There are a lot of repeats in your deck, senpai," Hikaru said.

"So his past was a brunette gossip," Kyoya said.

"His present is a hard decision with new information," Honey said.

"His future is with a red haired man," Tamaki said.

Haruhi glared at the cards while Hikaru and Kaoru high-fived each other and smirked. Tamaki glared at the twins. "Don't you dare lay a hand on my daughter, you devilish twins!" he yelled.

"I'm not your daughter, senpai!" Haruhi yelled.

"But Haruhi's future is written in the cards, boss," the twins taunted.

"Screw the cards!" he yelled.

As the hosts began bickering, Nekozawa chuckled to himself. "This was a lot more entertaining than I expected."

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Well...yeah...XD I've always had a thing for fortune telling and Nekozawa seems like one of those creepers that carry three sets of Tarot cards in the same pocket as his wallet, so why the hell not? Now, I can't read fortunes for shit, so all the cards here were based off an ehow article I found last minute XD Sad, right? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Until next time, sayonara~!**


End file.
